fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Magic
Sky Magic, is a very old type of Advanced Caster Magic and Bloodline Magic that is used by the Skywalker Clan. This magic is believed to be the purest form of all sky-based magic, this belief has caused this magic to be recognized by another name: Heaven Magic. What this magic is most known for is the fact that it cannot be learned, instead it is a magic that is genetically passed down from one generation to the next within the Skywalker Clan. While every member of the Skywalker Clan has this gene, not all of them are strong enough to have the gene active. When the gene is inside a weak member of the Skywalker Clan it stays dormant, which causes the individual to never obtain Sky Magic. Instead, it is passed down to the individual's children. The chance that the children of those in the Skywalker Clan that can't use Sky Magic, will obtain Sky Magic and become extremely gifted with it is 30% higher than the children with parents that can use Sky Magic. This fact is what prevents any ideas of superiority in the Skywalker Clan. Those in the Skywalker Clan who are lucky enough to have this gene active are referred to as Guardians or Sky Guardians. Description To obtain Sky Magic, a mage gains the ability to constantly connected to the sky around them. This connection to causes their magic power to react to the atmosphere around them, permanently transform the magic power they produce into sky power. This transformation increases the quality and power of the Guardian's spells to the point that they're vastly superior to the spells of the other forms of wind-based magic, even in Sky Magic's weakest form. This transformation also means that the power and precision of the spells of Sky Magic isn't relied on how much sky power is used, but instead it is influenced by the quality of the sky power. The quality of the sky power is influenced by the sky. The more violent the winds become or the stormier it gets, the stronger the Guardian's spells will become. In addition, the calmer the sky is, the easier it will be to perform complex spells, like molding elements into constructs. Sky power can be used for a wide variety of things. The most commonly used ability of sky power is to influence the sky, atmosphere, and wind around them. Sky Guardians can release sky power in order to summon and manipulate any type of storm imaginable, control the oxygen around them, and manipulate airspace. The second use of sky power allows the user to manifest various aspects of the sky. This doesn't only include wind, but other elements as well. These other elements include: clouds, rainbows, auroras, lightning, precipitation, and even stellar energy. The final use of sky power is the ability to use sky power to heal and enhance animate and inanimate objects with incredible skill. Spells Basic Spells *'Sky Destructive Wave:' Sky Destructive Wave is this magic's signature spell. Unlike most spells that releases blasts of an element, this spell can be release from any part of the body, even the foot or in a breath attack-like manner. To perform, the user gathers wind to the desired body part. Once gathered, the user compresses the wind into a highly compact sphere with the wind of the sphere rotating at incredible speeds. Once compressed, the sphere is released in the form of very powerful and fast blast of gale-force winds. The power of this blast is capable of launching opponents across incredible distances as well as severely damage the target's body. *'Eye of the Hurricane:' The user releases a discharge of sky power from their eyes, summoning a very small hurricane around their opponent. Due to the sudden appearance of the hurricane and the speed of the hurricane's wind, the target is violently propelled back with a lot of force. Intermediate Spells Advanced Spells *'Tempestuous Lotus: Ascension of Fūjin:' The user extends his arms to either side, creating a large tornado that surrounds both himself and the opponent. Once the tornado has been created the user creates a small tornado to cover each of his arms. They then rushes toward the opponent and punches them at an upward angle, causing the opponent to be sent flying toward one side of the tornado. Afterwards, they jumps into the air and uses his other fist to punch the opponent to the other side before creating a tornado around each arm again. This process continues at incredible speeds until both himself and his opponent are above the tornado. Once this happens, they cloaks one of his fists in highly compressed wind before slamming his fist against the opponent's chest. This causes the opponent to be propelled down with so much force that the tornado collapses in on itself resulting in a humongous explosion of wind. Unison Raid Spells *'Sky Spirit's Celestial Clamor:' Sky Spirit's Celestial Clamor is a Unison Raid spell that is also described as the "Dragon's Castle" (龍の城, Ryū no Shiro) because of its resemblance to a breath of a dragon. Sora and Kanami both inhale deeply and gather their respective elements in their mouth. They then compress their respective elements to their utmost limit before letting out a loud clamor at the same time. This causes their elements to decompress, which causes the elements to be released from their mouth in the form of a large blast. When the elements are released the two blasts merge together to form an even large blast that has an enormous amount of destructive power. The power of this blast has been shown to be enough to effortless destroy a large portion of a large mountain. *'Fūjin and Raijin:' Sky's Stigma The Sky's Stigma is an ability of Sky Magic that is regarded as the pinnacle of a Sky Guardian's powers. To enter this state, the Guardian must draw in properties of the sky above them to their body. This causes a large array of effects, but the only visual difference is how the Guardian's eyes to turn blue and glow brightly. The drawing in of the properties of the sky allows the user to transform their body into storms, giving them the ability to cause widespread damage while at the same time giving them immunity to physical attacks. The properties of the sky infused with the body also greatly increases the user's reserves of sky power as well as their physical prowess. Entering this form increases the user's powers over the sky. Sky Guardian's powers in this form are so great that they can effortlessly create perfect storms on a very large scale with a mere swipe of their hand. They can also snuff out almost any type of fire by starving the fire of oxygen with a snap of their finger. The enhancement of their powers also causes them to become the "ruler" of the sky, which causes the wind around them to instinctively protect the user against most attacks. However, this power does come with a cost. This form seems to put a lot of strain on the user's mind and body, so most can only stay in this state for no more than thirty minutes. Once exiting the state, the user becomes overwhelmed with exhaustion, causing them to pass out immediately. Trivia *Sky Magic was inspired by the abilities of Kazuma Yagami from Kaze no Stigma. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Advanced Caster Magic Category:Bloodline Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Wind Magic Category:Sky Magic